happystreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Street Wiki
Welcome to the Happy Street Wiki A guide to upgrading, crafting, & quests on Happy Street Resources Building Upgrade Requirements Crafting Requirements Floors Characters Main Characters Special Characters Hints and Tips *Don't upgrade your Fortune Wheel or Dungeon, faster restocks means more chances to win! *You only need to expand the Forest and Mountain a small amount, save your flooz for the main area *Tap the bus for an extra heart *Don't change screen when a special character is doing something, otherwise they will just leave (probably a bug) *The guy in the tow truck will speed up and building project by 1 hour *The guy in the funny flying machine will reduce crafting time by 1 hour *Friends Hotel, Find some friends to swap crystals with, you can only collect 1 color and need a total of 3 different colors. *You can ignore Pepin if he's not offering any flooz or if the item is too expensive to craft *Leaving the game open accumulates coins much faster then when closed, at the cost of battery power... *Visit friends for up to 3 extra flooz per day *Always have something being made in your workshop and crafting shops. Particularly the base items like wood planks and cut stones that you need to make other items. Stock up and you will find that doing quests will be much faster. *If you want your shops to level faster, don't put it in the range of bonus payout decorations or gates before they reach level 3. If you do, it will take longer for them to need to be restocked. How to get Flooz *Play the mini games (Fortune wheel, Lucky Spin, Dungeon) *Visit your friends (up to 3 flooz a day) *Do quests *Purchase them from the shop *Pepin will exchange some items for flooz, max 3 per day Bugs *Game maxes out at Level 19, 1.0.4 also stops earning XP beyond this level. *Character 'bubble tap' dont work when zoomed out on the iPad *Potential Bug in 1.0.400. Housing appears locked until "Level 21", but current max is level 19. So there may be a max housing limit. *You can deal with Pepin's quest after using existed item for upgrading building. *Saloon and horse riding arrived fully upgraded for me *Messages get delayed/backlogged, and then all arrive at once. *Friends names don't match the message names. *No way to delete friends *Pepin used to offer 3 F per day in exchange for crafted items, and then after that just coins. With latest version it's very hit and miss, often he'll want something very expensive to craft in exchange, which means only 1 F in a day. Othertimes the time limit is less than the time to craft the item. *If you have more than one upgrade in progress on screen at once, the 'builder' animation runs too fast. Game Updates v1.1.1 is now available on the AppStore! *The maximum level was raised from 19 to 33 *Doubled the number of quests *New environment and new characters *New series of houses, shops, decorations and a mysterious new type of villager *Workshop and Nyok's house can be upgraded to reduce crafting time *Optimized loading time *Added FAQ (www.godzilab-games.com/hs/support/faq.html) *Added confirmation button before buying a building *A lot of bug fixes *Update scheduled in wednesday v1.1.1 Observations so far: *Graphics on 'Horse Ride' also changed *Bug: Lost all facebook friends *New Mountain character Darthy the Mole digs for resource 'Iron' *New Forest items: **'Energy Drink' **'Black Dye' **'Glowing Mushroom' *New Mountain items: **'Iron Bar' **'I Beam' **'Gear' **'Iron Oven' *New Houses: 'Bot House' *New Shops: **'Candy Shop' **"Comics' **'Hotdog' **'Arcade Invaders' *New Decoration: 'Metallic Floor' *New dubious FREE flooz special offers Latest activity Category:Browse